ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy Guide by Magneto
Category:Guides Alchemy 0-100 Written by Magnetosphere / Stryke of Asura Currently @ 99 + 2 The Guide Skill to level / Synth Name / Recipe Cap / Formula 0-6 Tsurara (6) Silencing Potion (8) Cornstarch (9) 5-10 Deodorizer(10) (5-10) Poison Dust(12) Mercury (16) Poison Potion (18) 15-20 Echo Drops (20) Recommended, possible profit synth. 20-22 Copper Bullet x33 (26) Fire + Copper ingot + Firesand Minnow(alch26 goldsmith 10) Fire + Brass ingot + Glass fiber 22-27 Blinding Potion(27) Water + Crying mustard + Poison flour + Sleepshroom 23-28 Sairui-Ran x33 (Alch28 Cooking 11) Earth + Bast parchment + bird egg + bomb ash + Kazham peppers Silent Oil (29) Eye Drops(30) Water + Ahriman Tears + Chamomile + Dist h2o 26-31 Blind Bolt Heads (Alch 31 Smithing 14) do smithing sub to 10 first Minnow(Alch31 Goldsmith 14) Fire + Copper ingot + Glass fiber Artificial Lens (34) Fewell synths (35) 32-37 Jusatsu x33 (37) 33-39 Firesand (39) 35-40 Potion(40) Recommended as its cheap synth Bullet(41 Goldsmith18) do if you like to double skill crafts. 38-43 Vitriol(43) Water + Treant bulb x2 (Recommended as its super cheap) 43-45 Acid Bolt Heads(Alch 45, Smithing 14) Wind + Animal Glue + bronze ingot + Vitriol Iron Bullet (Alch45, Smithing 22) Another nice dual skill recipe 45-48 Shrimp Lure(48) Could still be profit synth. 48-50 Ether(50) 43-51 Holy Water(51)Light crystal + dist water. (Adv support 43-46) Highly Recommended Holy Bolt Heads(53) 51-56 Sleeping Potion(56) Recommended Cermet Chunk(59)and (60) 56-60 High Potion(60) Use malboro vines (Recommended) 58?-61 Glass Fiber(61) Porcelain Flowerpot(61) Venom Dust(61) Ton of choices in this level range 61-67 Sleep Bolt Heads 66-68 Venom Potion 68-69 Hi-Ether 69-71 Rainbow Powder(71) 71-73 Animas(75) Recommended - Although i noticed skill ups very slow 73-76 Venom Bolt Heads(alch76 smith14) 76-78 Paralyze Potion 78-81 Bloody Bolt Heads(recommended) 81-85 Photo Anima (85) This stage took FOREVER 85-87 Holy Leather(87) Start earlier if sick of photo Anima, NPC them 85-88 Gold Nugget x9 (88) Fire Crystal + Gold Leaf (1k) + Panacea (11k to make) 87-89 Super Ether(89) Mamushito(91) Optional 89-93 Icarus Wing(93) Recommended 94-96 Platinum Nugget x9 (96) Fire crystal+ Platinum Leaf (4k)+ Panacea (11k to make) 93-95 + 96-98 Panacea(98) Light crystal (AH) + Philosophers stone(~10k off AH) + Mercury (3k stack off AH) + Sulfer (10k stack or buy off NPC 710 gil) + Rock salt (buy off NPC) 98-99 Cantarella (99)(Recommended) Dark crystal + Venom dust 1k @ NPC or craft them from peiste stingers. Mercury 300gil @ AH Distilled water 12gil Paralysis dust 2k @ NPC or craft them from three-eyed fish. Fish at S.E qufim w/ Sliced cod or minnow Fresh orc liver 1k @ AH NPC for 2900 each Cost to make ~ 5000 each Took me 29 synths for this level. Sun water (100) Light crystal Cactuar Root 10k (Supply horrible) Philosophers stone 15k each. Mercury 300 Beastman blood 1k Sells/ NPC for 1300, doesent really sell on AH Cost to make ~ 13k each Pro Ether (100) Water crystal (Recommended) Ahriman wing x2 (5k each) Treant bulb (cheap) Dried majoram x3 Distilled water 12gil Wvyern wing (5k each) Sells/ NPC for 1400 Cost to make ~ 18k each Notes: Ahriman wings and wyvern wings are limited suppy on AH so stock up beforehand. Guild Point items Cracker 1520 Deodorizer 2320 250 9.3 items Echo drops 2320 200 each 11.6items Blind Dagger (3040, 100each 23.2items) SKIP Silence dagger (3040, 406each, 7.5items) water animal glue brass dagger silencing potion lightning crystal, cobalt jellyfish, mercury Potion tank (2880 Holy shield (4400) Forget it, have to steal a mana barrel from a force popped NM in temple of Ugg... wtf SE! strength potion (4800) mIND POTION 4800 Fire sword (5040) 1320/ 3.8 items Acid dagger(5440) 1717 3.2 items water + animal glue + mythril dagger + vitriol Homura (5840) 2300/ 2.5 earth toad oil slime oil firesand nodachi Holy mace (6240) Acid baselard (6480) 3720 1.7 items (water vitriol animal glue mythril baselard Divine sword (6800) 4928 1.4 items ( light crystal broad sword + x2 holy water) Holy degen (6880) 5600 1.2 items light + mythril degen + holy water Cermet claws (6880) Cermet knive 6960 585 1.2 items ( fire cermet chunk oak lumber) Venom baselard 7020 1.1 item (water crystal darksteel baselard animal glue venompotion) Darksteel baselard (fire mythril ingot darksteel ingot Stun claws 7040 1.1 items water + cermet claws + paralyze potion + animal glue +Stun jamadhar (7120) 1item water jamadhars animal glue paralyze potion Jamadhars fire iron sheet coeurl leather cermet chunk Cutlass 7440 1item fire + darksteel ingot + x3 cermet chunk